


危险情人

by situ77



Category: One in Direction
Genre: M/M, 复问衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 寒战2X逃学英雄传小狗





	危险情人

**Author's Note:**

> 寒战2X逃学英雄传小狗

小狗心中骂他。  
“富贵病，门口蛋糕店阿嚒做的蛋糕都要预定，真是天生不懂享受。”  
拿手指沾了一块奶油，放入嘴中，巧克力味苦但甘甜的味道化开，小孩开心的叫了出来。  
“朱古力！”  
奶油还残留在小孩嘴角，开心的笑容没有消散，整个都在发光，简奥伟自诩为风度绅士，不过眼下再忍就是无能仔了。  
他凑上去，把小孩的嘴角含住，轻轻舔舐，大手扣住小孩的细腰，拉近自己，见小孩吓傻的表情，开口诱导。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
小孩乖乖闭上眼睛，简奥伟把嘴唇移了位置，对上小孩嘴唇，朱古力的香气与奶油的甜腻在两人舌尖交换，小孩虽是校中美男，却没有拍拖过，吻技青涩根本不懂挑逗技巧，简奥伟却是风月老手，舌头上下勾动，轻含下唇，时不时要退出去，让小孩呼吸。  
吻至情动，简奥伟一把把小孩抱到自己推上，紧紧扣在怀里，手也不老实的探进衬衣里，在光滑后背作画，时不时还摸上细窄腰肌，轻轻揉捏，手法色情又简单，小孩一下子软了腿，稳稳坐在简奥伟腿上，陌生的情感，激的小孩的屁股无意识的来回扭动磨蹭，小孩因为紧张而发抖，不知所措，在简奥伟怀里，肩胛像只蝴蝶抖动，脆弱又美好，简奥伟想要拢住这只蝶，再次轻抚小孩后背，让他靠向自己，在自己的控制之中，别再惹火，热度在两人胸膛之间来回磨蹭。  
“唔，停…停一下。”  
小孩应是神智回家，开始推拒简奥伟，简奥伟轻啄几下，好似回味，放过小孩。  
“怎么这时喊停，好扫兴哦。”  
说完还不忘撒娇讨好，小孩此时眼中泪花朦胧，眼角潮红，刚刚憋的让他大口喘气，嘴唇涂过蜂蜜般，水光闪闪，衬衣隆起，小小乳粒隐约可见。  
“你…你…”  
小孩不知所措一句话都憋不出来。  
“舒服吗？”  
简奥伟再次发问。  
面对小孩，他只是简奥伟。


End file.
